


Jealousy

by Romantical_Cat



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, implied future non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantical_Cat/pseuds/Romantical_Cat
Summary: There is a watcher in the shadows, and Munkustrap senses a familiar danger.
Relationships: Macavity/Munkustrap (One-sided)
Kudos: 10





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> (This takes place some time after the events of the musical)

It wasn’t unusual for Munkustrap to feel watched. The gaze felt unfamiliar though, and it seemed to follow him everywhere. Not wanting to cause undue alarm, he kept his suspicions to himself -- at least for now. Every day he carefully searched the junkyard and its outskirts for signs or scent of a strange cat, but always found nothing. 

At last Munkustrap pulled Alonzo aside and told him everything. “I need you to keep a close eye on the kittens especially, and to increase patrols. I have a bad feeling about this, and I need to investigate more.” 

Alonzo frowned. “Be careful, Munkustrap. We can’t have anything happen to you.” Seeing the look in the tabby’s eyes, he continued quickly. “But alright, I will.” With a flick of his tail he slunk back into the growing shadows. 

Now that Munkustrap stood alone he drew in a long breath as a whisper of wind ruffled his fur. He hadn’t noticed that the feeling of being watched had left until it abruptly returned. Then he heard purring, carried on the breeze. It was a low, sickly-sweet sound that didn't belong to any of the Jellicles. The fur on Munkustrap’s back bristled as he turned his ears to the side, quickly shifting into a firm stance. “Show yourself or leave!" 

The only answer was the wind. The hidden watcher had gone. With a last wary sniff of the air, Munkustrap turned and began to hurry back to the Tribe. As the sound of the purr echoed in his mind, a suspicion grew that made his heart sink. 

Abruptly something heavy hit his back, knocking him to the ground. Sharp claws sank into Munkustrap's shoulders, making him gasp. His body ached from colliding with the concrete, and a rancid smell filled his nostrils that made him want to gag. But shock quickly gave way to the need to protect the Tribe. Twisting around, Munkustrap found himself face to face with the largest rat he’d ever seen. Its black fur was patchy and bedraggled, and its jagged teeth were bared as it snarled. 

Munkustrap quickly rolled to the side, dodging the rodent’s lunge for his throat, and pushed the rat off. With a loud hiss he flung himself biting and scratching into the fight. 

When at last Munkustrap rose victorious to his feet, a foul taste lingered in his mouth. The rat lay twitching on the ground. Not sparing another moment, Munkustrap turned and sprinted towards the center of the junkyard -- only to be assailed by the same scent as a moment before. Another rat launched out of the shadows and sunk its teeth deep into Munkustrap's shoulder. He stumbled backward, trying to gash the rat with his claws as fiery pain consumed his shoulder. 

This time he was more tired and less lucky, and soon found himself struggling to keep the rat’s stained teeth away from his neck as its foul breath wafted over his face.

The rat was flung aside by a ginger blur. A high-pitched squeal pierced the air, and was abruptly cut short. 

Munkustrap struggled to his feet, his ears pinned back, hissing. “Macavity.” His eyes flicked over to the now lifeless rat. 

The ginger cat smirked, unintimidated. Swiftly he raised a paw, his eyes fixed on Munkustrap’s. 

The tabby shifted unsteadily, his claws slowly retracting. His mind felt fuzzy, and despite his efforts to fight off the trance-like state, he found himself caught. 

Macavity laughed, and the sound sent a chill down Munkustrap's spine. His eyes half-closed in a mockery of trust, Macavity approached. “Killing the rat was necessary,” he hissed. 

Munkustrap shuddered, unable to move as Macavity placed a claw beneath his chin and tilted his head back. 

“You are mine to kill.” Macavity flicked his wrist, leaving a shallow cut on Munkustrap’s neck. He watched as the beads of blood soaked into silver fur. “And until that time comes,” he slowly ran the tip of his tail up Munkustrap’s thigh, “I’ll enjoy myself." Again he raised his paw, and waved it in front of the tabby's face. 

As Munkustrap's mind descended into darkness, he was dimly aware of being picked up and carried. A strangled, choking sound left his throat.

He had failed.


End file.
